Leave summer for later
by seafox
Summary: ...And I say, here between us, leave summer for later." They were never the types of going to parties anyway.


**Well, first of all I must warn you, this is the first time I try to translate a song for english. When I heard I immediatly thought of Kakashi and his tardiness, his care for the world hehe then I tried to translate to english so I could post the fic. At the verse: _leave summer for later_ I'm still asking myself if the correct would be _leave the summer for later_... also some expressions I had to make adaptations because I don't think they exist in english. But in general it has the main idea and verses.**

**It's a bit pointless but I hope you can enjoy. Thank you for reading.**

*****

Two bodies were lazily laid down on a mattress. Two pairs of legs entwined. Two pairs of hands slowly caressing muscled torsos. Lips sharing something between a whisper and a kiss.

"Do we really have to go?" one asks.

"It's Sakura's birthday…" the other answers.

"She'd kill us." They conclude together.

Slowly, very slowly, Sasuke got out of bed and opened his wardrobe, looking for something to wear, although not really thinking about it. Not when he could feel those eyes on his back.

Kakashi got up too and embraced his ex-student from behind.

"We could take a bath first, hm?" the older said, brushing his lips against the soft skin of an exposed neck.

"Then we won't arrive on time." Not that the raven was sounding concerned about it.

Two bodies pressed themselves against each other. The bathroom door was closed behind them.

_[Let me decide if it's soon or late, let me consider_

_Will I go like this chic/relaxed?_

_What's the place like?_

_While I think, you suggested a good reason for everything to be late]_

The steam of hot water covered their actions.

Hands caressing everywhere. Kisses and tongues placed everywhere. Breathing everywhere. Warmth everywhere. Inside them and outside them. Inside out. Inside out. Inside. Out.

The world out there was forgotten. Better said, it was not even remembered. Not even noticed. Not when they were together.

The bath probably lasted for hours. Or minutes. Or maybe the eternity. They didn't bother to look at the clock when they entered the room, but by the sun's position coming from the window, it was not after 5. They had time. And even if they hadn't, they would have smirked as they did.

Who cared? It was summer anyway, the days lasted longer.

The sheets would substitute the towels. Saliva would substitute the bath's water. _But who cared_?

_[And it's still soon over there_

_Arriving at six it will be much more than good_

_Leave summer for later]_

"Gai was telling me that Lee has some big surprise to Sakura." Kakashi said lazily while looking for some shirt, not missing the way Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Everyone in Konoha knows that he is going to propose tonight." Sasuke said, bored, as he was putting some pants on. And growled "The worst part is that he still thinks that I'm a threat to his love story…"

The older jounin chuckled. "He is a very distracted person, hm?"

"It's been three years." Sasuke gazed annoyed to a picture on the wall with all of their friends. Three years and only half of them knew.

The two of them stood side by side in front of the mirror, looking to each other through their reflected images.

"Gai will certainly challenge you for something..."

"Naruto will certainly try to make fun of you..."

"Jiraya will try to convince you to spy some woman..."

"Godaime will yell that she is still keeping an eye on you..."

They kept looking at each other. The Uchiha was the first to speak again.

"We could always say that you got sick."

Kakashi sighed and brought Sasuke's back to lean against his chest. His strong arms firmly around his waist. They kept looking at each other.

"Well, I am sick." He whispered against a pale ear "You're never close enough."

_[I'm not up to anything new, bars and party lines_

_Consider all the hostility that exists after the door_

_While I try to run away you invented any excuse for us to stay]_

No more words, no more eye contact. Their feet led them to the only place they knew well enough as their mouths found their way to meet again.

_[So we don't leave, this couch is much more than good_

_Leave summer for later]_

The sun was long gone. Only stars provided some sort of light through the open window.

Two bodies were lazily laid down on a mattress. Two pairs of legs entwined. Two pairs of hands slowly caressing muscled torsos. Lips sharing something between a whisper and a kiss.

_[And I say, here between us, leave summer for later]_


End file.
